


I'll Keep You Safe and Warm

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Snuggles, Cuddling, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Make Bucky Cry 2K19, Nightmares, Snuggling, lucky is the best boy, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Nightmares suck, but they suck a little less when someone is there to help you through them.OR.Clint wakes to an empty bed and finds a sad Bucky. He obviously needs to remedy that.





	I'll Keep You Safe and Warm

Their apartment was dark, the only shred of light from the streetlamps that slipped through the cracks in their curtains. The TV had long since been silenced and the leftovers from dinner put in the fridge for the next day. All was still and peaceful. At least until you reached the kitchen. Slumped over the island was a dark form, shoulders shaking occasionally under the threadbare sweater he wore. It was quiet enough to hear his quiet sniffles and the noises that came with suppressing sobs. He’d been sitting there a while with an expensive bottle of vodka clutched in one hand and the other swiping pitifully at his eyes, the sleeve of his too large sweater covering his hands. 

Further into the apartment, its other occupant was rising slowly from the warm clutches of sleep, eighty pounds of golden fluff stretching across his feet. Clint had thrown an arm out, searching for the familiar warm mass that he glued himself to each night, but was disappointed to only find the cool bed sheets beneath calloused fingers. It took him a minute to realize that Bucky wasn’t there and hadn’t been there for a while before he finally snapped out of his sleepy state and sat up. The clock read three fifteen and as expected, he and Lucky were the only two in the room. Clint fished his aids off of the bedside table and slipped them in, wincing slightly as the silence became a lot more deafening than it was without the purple devices in. He pried his fuzzy sock covered feet from under Lucky and rose from the bed, leaving their bedroom with a comforting pat to Lucky’s belly. 

It didn’t take Clint long to find Bucky, the other man being a creature of habit and often sought out the same locations on late nights like these. Clint let out a quiet pained sound as he took in the state his fiance was in. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to spend their nights being scared awake by the demons that haunted them, but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less each time. He approached Bucky carefully, large warm hands reaching out through the chilly air to gently smooth down Bucky’s sides as he made a soft shushing noise at Bucky’s surprised gasp. 

“It’s okay Buck. I’m here now,” Clint hummed softly, gentle hands prying the bottle from Bucky’s clutches and resting it on the counter out of the brunette’s reach. This close Clint could smell the alcohol on Bucky’s breath as the younger man stuttered over a quiet sob, his hands tangling immediately into Clint’s sweater. He drew Bucky in, humming sweet nothings into his slightly sweaty brown curls, content to spend the rest of the night standing there. 

Bucky seemed to take Clint’s presence as permission to let the dam break, and he buried his head into Clint’s sternum with a soft cry. His grip on Clint’s waist tightened as Bucky tugged Clint as close as he could in the V of his legs. Clint held him as he sobbed, one hand cupping the back of Bucky’s neck and the other tenderly stroking through the soft short curls. They stood there, Clint humming quiet songs and whispering sweet nothings until Bucky’s sobs tapered off to the occasional hitching breath. 

When Bucky finally pulled away from Clint’s grasp, the blonde’s face twisted into one of sympathy. Bucky’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy, bloodshot even in the minimal light in their kitchen. Tear tracks marred his face and his lips were red and swollen, most likely from the time Bucky spent chewing at them. Clint slid his hands around to cup at Bucky’s jaw, thumbs smoothing the tears out from under Bucky’s baby blues and letting him lean into the touch the whole time. 

“Do you wanna talk about it honey?” Clint whispered, it almost felt wrong to speak any louder, to disrupt their quiet bubble. Bucky shook his head, his own clammy hands reaching up to grasp tightly at Clint’s.

“No. Can we just lay down on the couch? Maybe watch a movie?” Bucky’s voice was rough and almost timid as he spoke, eyes casting down towards his lap. 

“Of course love. Go pick out what you want to watch. I’ll get some blankets warmed in the dryer.” Clint leaned down to nuzzle their noses together before affectionately peppering soft kisses over the planes of Bucky’s face. He didn’t stop until Bucky was letting out quiet huffs of laughter, his hands tangling into Clint’s sweater once more to nudge him away. 

Lucky found them an hour later, both his owners tangled up in a mass of blankets and each other fast asleep. Bucky was cradled between the back of the couch and Clint’s strong chest, the blonde protecting Bucky even in his sleep. Lucky huffed a soft sigh himself before lumbering up onto the couch. There were always feet to keep warm and safe.


End file.
